The Unknown Alliance
by fatalshow
Summary: Power! Battles! Action! Romance! Harry finally breaks his bonds and learns how to fight, analyze his opponents and annihilate them.
1. The Prophesy and Lost Boy

****

_Summary - _A new prophesy of great power and a new alliance has been made many centuaries ago. Now the five whom are the subject of this prophecy must learn of new friendships, love, sights and powers.

_Pairings - _I am going to keep with J.K Rowling plot of Harry and Ginny but the other 2 relationships in this story will be different to the books. There will be no slash.

_Other Notes - _This story will be hopefully novel length, I'm also looking for some lovely betas to make sure I don't make any painful grammatical or spelling mistakes! There will be various themes intergrated in this fiction, Harry _will _be super powerful, but it will need work.

_Blanket Disclaimer - _I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or places. Only that which you do not recognise from the books is owned by me.

**The Unknown Aliance - Chapter 1**

--

An unknown alliance born into the year of great liberation and sorrow,

Begun on hallow'd eve's faithful twilight, the Powers shall chose,

One saved by immense sacrifice through love, time shall borrow,

As it is written in Destiny's law, he shall lead and cease this war,

One of dark beginnings yet hopeful soul, redemption and loyalty he shall prove,

Two of kinship shall take their places; through them he shall have new beginnings,

With the aid of She who shall be the reason and truth, they shall rise above.

United as one, they shall be our Saviours; in their power we rest our fate,

Lest they fail, may our worlds descend into eternal darkness.

--

In the depths of an dark fortress a group of robed figures congregated, each sitting tensely in high backed carved mahogany chairs. They were silently waiting; the air was thick with mounting anticipation. The room was large and circular with a podium in the centre of the elaborate chairs. There was no natural light, except for a small stained glass dome placed upon the curved ceiling many feet high, too far away to see whether the rain was lashing or sun beaming. The walls surrounding them were rough gray with tapestries draped from the ceiling depicting battles from the past, present and _future_. The coldness of the room traced small goosebumps along the arms of those present. The torches flickered restlessly, trying to break free of their confinement. Suddenly the looming oak doors swung opened. They crashed into the stone walls making a noise that seemed truly out of place. A tall man strode quickly to the podium in three wide steps, his cloak swishing around and boots cracking upon the flagstones. He quickly set a hard serious look into his features and addressed the mysterious gathering.

"The prophesy has been heard by all. The significance of this is priceless to our kind, although we have yet to find the correct information regarding it." he said briskly, "It is our job as the Order of Dicio to decide what shall be done about this…" he finished raising a suggestive eyebrow, tainted with streaks of gray. Noone spoke, or even barely breathed. He cleared his throat and continued much more quietly, "We must wait… their time shall come and it shall be our job to train the one worthy of such a burden."

--

Many centuries later a boy sat dejectedly gazing out at the stars. The winked and glittered at him almost seductively, yet that was not what Harry Potter was reflecting upon. He sat rigidly with his head balanced on a hand; emerald green eyes unseeing yet full of turmoil. Harry had been sitting like this for a few hours already, he really didn't know, all he did know was that Sirius Black was dead and his hand was numb. He had been dwelling on it since he had returned to the Dursleys for the summer holidays.

__

It's my entire fault; they'll all die if I let them near me.

This mantra had been repeated within his mind millions of times during the long hours of his struggled existence, at night lying awake even brushing his teeth. It fought with his emotions, crushed his heart then tore it to pieces. It struggled against his cracked lips as he lay sobbing helplessly into his pillow; it gleamed in his eyes as brightly as the morning sun. Harry blamed himself for Sirius' death.

Harry slowly crawled his eyes to the face of the clock hanging upon his wall. _5. 23 Am. I should get some sleep. _ He clambered like a child into his bed, wrapping himself up within the thin blanket leaving only a little hair sticking out. After a while his breathing slowed, the figure relaxed letting his emotion worn muscles rest. Harry fell asleep.

--

__

Harry stood tall before three quivering figures, each with a defiant gleam in their tear-stained faces. Surrounding them were five daunting men dressed in dark stained robes with gleaming white masks hiding their twisted features. Each one had blackened wands grasped in their sweaty palms, their eyes shone with unsatisfied blood lust. Harry shook in horror as he realised what was happening… he was in Voldemort's mind. Suddenly a cold biting voice emerged from his mouth, burning the throat and cracking his teeth.

"You dared to side against me…" he sneered loudly enjoying the tremors of fear racing down their spines at each syllable, "Do you really think you could win? Defeat the most powerful wizard in the world?" snickers murmured through the room, "I'm afraid not" he finished quietly, power ringing through the air.

The mother and father slid awkwardly in front of the shivering infant in a last desperate hope of saving him, all three grasped hands drawing love and comfort from their rapidly beating hearts pulsating in their fingertips. Almost inaudibly the woman whispered to her loved ones "I love you, never forget that…" then in a flash of emerald green light their lives were torn from their terror ridden bodies and they slumped to the dusty ground. The moon seemed to darken and the stars cower.

Harry watched with anguish filled eyes horribly captivated as a family fell defiantly to the ground and died for their cause. A burning pain fuelled with the injustice roared through his body filling every vessel and pore reaching his mouth and when he couldn't hold it any longer, he screamed with all his heart.

--

Harry had been thrashing around in his bed for half an hour before abruptly pausing, wracking sobs could be heard from his nightmare enraptured face. He began to glow an iridescent jade. It shone brighter and brighter. Wave after wave of this shining ambiance seeped out of his skin, surrounding him in a gleaming blanket. He rose slowly into the air as if controlled by a warped puppet master, his feet dangling as they untangled from the sweat soaked bed covers. He hung there silently until a hoarse shriek erupted from his bleeding lips, ripping his throat as it escaped his emotion filled body. An explosion of power burst from his fatigued essence; crashing into the walls and eradicating the windows into tiny shards which showered into the garden below, the floor shook as the scream continued. Harry's head was thrown back his emerald eyes darkened and his chest shone bright as the stars outside. The scream died from his lips and he fell back to ground as a crumpled form, deeply unconscious.

--

Unbeknownst to Harry, his closest relatives had watched in horror from the doorway as their nephew destroyed his bedroom in some supernatural accident. They stood frozen as they stared at the crumpled form on the floor. Unexpectedly a lofty figure stepped from the corner of the room. He was clad in long rich robes which billowed with his swift movement, opening slightly to show elegant combat clothes. The robes were percisely sewn with delicate decorations and the sides were tied together using a thick fold, of a similar fabric, that was wrapped around his waist, leaving the tapered tails hanging down. They could see what appeared to be leather boots peering out from under the layers of fabric. The mysterious man turned to the shocked muggles and raised one hand in greeting. They couldn't see his features as it was hidden beneath a wide hood, swathing his face within shadows. His gently swept forward and picked the boy up in his arms as if he were a mere doll, long fingers grasped him around the shoulders and legs, a flash of a ring beamed momentarily through the room. He turned and walking into the shadows and they were both gone.

--

thanks for stopping by :) please review

ohmygawsh xx


	2. Return From Nevernever Land

_Summary - _A new prophesy of great power and a new alliance has been made many centuaries ago. Now the five whom are the subject of this prophecy must learn of new friendships, love, sights and powers.

_Pairings - _I am going to keep with J.K Rowling plot of Harry and Ginny but the other 2 relationships in this story will be different to the books. There will be no slash.

_Other Notes - _This story will be hopefully novel length, I'm also looking for some lovely betas to make sure I don't make any painful grammatical or spelling mistakes! There will be various themes intergrated in this fiction, Harry _will _be super powerful, but it will need work.

_Blanket Disclaimer - _I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or places. Only that which you do not recognise from the books is owned by me.

_The Unknown Alliance - Chapter 2_

A tall being stood in front of a row of grimy houses, swallowing the struggling sunlight that was fighting through the clouds in to their putrid walls. A particularly bleak dwelling squeezed inself into the open air. He smirked slightly at the bittersweet memories that were flooding through him, this place had opened a torrent of long forgotten problems and biting anguish. In an extremely indignified manner the unknown being slumped onto the curbstone; bundling up rich robes to avoid dirt. He gently ran a finger tip across the surface of each of the weapons that were safetly secured onto a dark leather belt strapped across his chest. The blades glittered ominously in the daylight, their power and destructive nature leashed tightly. Muscles flexed as he crossed a boot clad foot over the other in an attempt to be more comfortable. Again he smirked in retrospection of how much had changed in the last few years, yet it had been merely one month in this world…

He suddenly tilted his head as if hearing something echoe from afar, in a twirl of thunderous flames he was gone.

--

Remus Lupin had been enjoying his day so far. The sun was shining and Diagon Alley was packing with bustling busy people going about their daily jobs and errands. Lupin had been assigned as one of the unofficial guard to protect the innocents that may be caught up with a death-eater attack. To be truthful the only reason he was there was because of how inept the ministry was, Fudge demanded a guard of 5 sorely needed aurors! "Ridiculous" Remus muttered sullenly under his breath. Things hadn't been the same for him since Harry had disappeared, his world closed in for a while but he soon threw himself into his work with the hope that Harry, was not in fact dead, but hiding. It was just this instinct that he held, even clutched onto for dear life. He was too preoccupied with the glittering patterns that the sunlight was making in a shop window to notices a high pitched scream not far in the distance.

He was snapped into awareness when a woman slammed into him in her blind frenzy babbling, "Death eaters! He-who-must-not-be-named! Help! Please…DEATHEATERS!"

Remus threw her in the direction she had been running, drew his wand and set off towards the followers of the dark lord. Around him there was chaos, people were screaming, children bawling, and even sho keepers slamming shut their doors. The rest of the guard quickly separated themselves from the tide of terrified people, there were only 7 in total including Tonks, Kingsley and a few new members of the Order. Not enough really to deal with an open attack on the shopping district.

Over a dozen white masked tyrants were marching through the centre of the street cheering fanatically and leering at the women, even laughing at the looks of fear upon the people they knocked down. Remus snarled and started running towards them,

"STUPEFY!" He sent a stunning curse at the head of the group catching him right in the chest sending him crumpling to the ground. The death eater standing beside his fallen comrade retaliated immediately so Remus had to throw himself into a rib cracking roll across the pavement to dodget the crude pain curse. This marked the beginning of the battle. Streams and bullet of piercing light shot over head slamming into buildings gouging great wounds, rubble flew everywhere and there were visible pockmarks in the streets. Tonks despite her apparent clumsiness swiftly ploughed through the atrocities, knocking them aside with a look of fierce determination. The fight was pitched and fierce, but the Order members were in defence immediately and soon they were almost surrounded. Cries of desperation rang through the air as one by one the members fell to the ground. Remus, however, was still standing using his enhanced senses and speed to gradually take out a death eater. But sadly there were still outnumbered, the death eaters had quickly received backup and now there were over a dozen (not included those captured) encircling the remaining Pheonix members. Abruptly there was a flash of roaring fire above their heads. The Order fighters ducked onto the cobbled street whilst the death eaters stood smirking at the party trick. A man clad in rich robes appearied suspended in the air by a bed of flames. He twisted and lashed out his foot sending it into the nearest white masked chin, a sickening crunch was heard clearly through the street as the man fell unconscious to the ground. In a dramatic swirl of his robes he landed cat-like upon the ground crouching, his muscles were taught and ready to unleash hell upon each of these evil men. The other death-eaters seemed to be frozen stiff in realisation that this was in fact _not _a party-trick but a dangerous man. He exploded up into the air again thrust his fists sideways into the temples of two had been too busy staring to defend themselves. Using momentum he ducked low again but swung his foot again in a curve sending in deep into the gut of another. It was like a brutal dance being played out at breakneck speed. Getting tired of the charade, the man scanned around quickly, only 4 left. Standing straight and swinging his hands, fingers spread, to face the remaining men, he incanted

"Stupefus totallum iuem" a strong shimmering blast erupted from his rough skin and struck each man in the chest knocking them several feet into the air then suddenly leaving them to crash mercilessly into the ground. A quickly as he had come the man bowed to the stunned order members then disappeared wreathed in licking flames.

The whole thing had lasted a few minutes and, finally, Harry Potter was home.

--

In the dimly lit kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place the Order was feverishly discussing the new powerful factor in this war.

"Remus, we have no idea _who _this person is! We don't even know if he is on our side for Merlin's sake!" screeched Mrs Weasely

He rubbed his temples trying to make sense of the situation, "Yes I understand that Molly, but why would they fight with us? There is noone in our world powerful enough to do that level of wandless magic, but it is possible that if he is sided with Voldemort we are in very great danger…" he trailed off looking in to the fire. '_What would Harry say?" _he muttered in the caverns of his mind.

"He did amazin' today, we were about to say goodbye to our back-sides. Nice party trick too with the flames!" grumbled Tonks resting a sore leg upon one of the rickety chairs.

Kingsley slammed his hand against the table, growling he said "That proves Molly's point, he is powerful…too powerful…"

"OF COURSE HE'S DANGEROUS! " thundered Moody viens pulsing in his toughened skin, yellowed teeth flashing gruesomely, "-should be hunted down, AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

"Now now Moody, don't want to have to send you to bed early tonight do we?" taunted a soft voice from behind them,

Whipping round the grouped gasped, there sitting _right_ behind them was the man of the conversation. He was leaning casually back on his chair with both legs up on the table.

"Sorry to disturb you" he said to the four wands pointed at his heart,

"How did you get in here?" growled Moody, his eyes flashing dangerously, "I will have you Kissed for this you scum!"

"I'm afraid you can't do that…" retorted the robed figure from below his darkened hood,

"And why not?" jeered Moody, happy to have the upper hand in this conversation.

"Because-" the man paused almost for dramatic effect, "-this is _my _house".

The silence rang through the room, noone moved hardly believing the nerve of the intruder. But apparently the man had decided that he'd had his fun.

"I, Harry Potter inheritated the Black estates upon my godfather's death, any clearer?" he said flipping down his hood to reveal deep glimmering emerald eyes shining with amusement, medium long black hair which had the "I rolled out of bed this morning anf decided I liked it the way it was" look. Harry was more muscular, his chest had broaden and face matured.

The next thing he knew there were two bodies colliding with his in a bone-crushing embrace. Lupin and Molly had their 'son' back.

--

It had been a few days since Harry had returned from the 'dead'. Many tearful greeting and a massive thump on the back from Ron who was trying to keep his composure. They had all wondered where exactly had the great Harry Potter disappeared to?

Sitting comfortably in front of the fire Harry began to speak, Ron was sitting in front of him happyness still beaming from his face, Hermione had recently stopped crying in happiness and Mrs Weasely had fetched them all drinks. Ginny Weasely however sat quietly nearby, not right in the middle but close enough to see Harry, to be sure he wasn't a figment of her imagination and that he was in fact home again.

"Where the hell did you go Harry?" blurted out Ron, Harry smiled slightly at his best friend's curiosity.

"To be honest I don't really know myself, well at least the exact _time._" he paused to let them all absorb this shocking clue.

**Flashback**

Harry struggled to open his bleary eyes, the sunlight hurt him. It was too bright and harsh for his condition. All his muscles seemed to heavy to lift, even his breathing had slowed to an almost impossible rate. Confused he looked around. Harry was lying in a simple high wooden bed surrounded by a curtain. The blankets surrounding hims were warm and fluffy, trying not to succumb to their embrace he forced himself to be more alert. Suddenly there were footsteps.

"Oh Harry, you are awake!" said a tall willowy woman swathed in cornflower blue robes and an unmistakable air of kindness yet great wisdom. Her long golden hair was swept to one side flowing over her shoulder past a slender face with thin lips.

"We were actually worried that your poor body would give out! Now that wouldn't do, not at all!" she continued cheerfully.

Shaking himself out of his dreamlike state Harry clearly his throat gently, "I'm sorry but who are you and where am I?" he said hoarsely.

"I'm sorry dear, I forgot that you have no idea what happened" she smiled indulgently at him, he was starting to get annoyed with her though. "_Why don't you just tell me!" _he fumed.

"The year is 1595. I am Lady Ariona, Clans woman of the Grand Order of the Dicio. I am the wife of one of the lesser mages. It is safe to say that you are not in your own world anymore." she paused, looking at Harry's bewildered expression,

"In our time our lands and lives are governed by the High Magi of Dicio, these men and woman have extraordinary power, that of the gods themselves. Sadly there are few in this world, although there may be more in others. You must be wondering what this has to do with you?" Harry nodded numbly.

"Many thousands of years ago the Council received a prophecy of one who shall unite. One with the most extreme power and just cause to wield such responsibility. You have met the requirements, there for you are the One. We retrieved you just after your magical awakening to train you for such power. I am correct in thinking that this is your 16th year?"

Harry nodded again, he was too overwhelmed to ask any questions.

"Ah…well that is to be expected. Most mature at that age. You must understand that our civilisation depends also on your defeat of the Dark Lord currently rampaging your world. " she looked at him with serious copper eyes, "If he is too succeed we will all fall into inretrievable darkness, our fates are tied. There is more to your destiny but that is not for you to know at this time. You will be trained physically in various martial arts which will increase your speed, strength and endurance. Although that is not all, you will also be trained mentally for discipline by such means as occlumency. Naturally you will have intensive magical training to learn the arts of animagi, medicinal, rituals and elemental magic among others. This will be difficult but in the end it will be worth it. I wish well to you boy. Your mentors for your time here will be Master Sanyus and Lady Ianua. They will guide you."

The first legible thought Harry had was "What the bloody hell is going on!" before he slipped into blissful unconscious.

**End Flashback**

"So that's what happened shortly after I disappeared" quipped Harry cheerfully, "And now I have returned 4 years later…"

Hermione suddenly asked "But Harry…you can't have been gone 4 years, its only been just over 3 weeks since we last saw you?"

"Ahh but who says that our laws of time applied there too?" he asked mischievously, laughing at the dumbstruck look on Hermione's face.

--

_Thanks for stopping by :) please review x_


	3. Redemption and Bravery

_**Summary **- _A new prophesies of great power and a new alliance has been made many centuries ago. Now the five whom are the subject of this prophecy must learn of new friendships, love, sights and powers.

_**Pairings **- I haven't decided as of yet, any suggestions please let me know_ There will be no slash.

_**Other Notes **- _This story will be hopefully novel length, I'm also looking for some lovely betas to make sure I don't make any painful grammatical or spelling mistakes! There will be various themes integrated in this fiction, Harry _will _be super powerful, but it will need work.

_**Blanket Disclaimer **- _I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or places. Only that which you do not recognise from the books is owned by me.

* * *

_**The Unknown Alliance - Chapter 3**_

Draco Malfoy lay stiffly on his bed as his ears strained to hear the muffled muttering of the two people outside his door. His hands curled tightly into tense fists.

"He will meet him soon, I will not allow my son and heir to be led astray by that fool, surely you must have noticed the change in him recently?" implored his father, Lucius Malfoy, rather forcefully.

"But he is only 16; can't we wait for a little while longer? The Dark Lord shall not need the services of a mere child quite yet!" replied an equally strong voice, his proud mother.

"I have decided, but I will allow him to return to school unmarked. We will begin his entrance into our ranks soon, He shall meet the Dark Lord, and it will be tomorrow night. He cannot fail his heritage." the sharp command issued from the stern lips; they both knew that he had ended the discussion.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed ominously through the hallway, a few seconds later after a hesitant pause, he heard his mother leave in the opposite direction.

Malfoy waited till the footfalls were barely audible before he allowed himself to begin breathing again albeit rather cautiously, you never know who was listening in Malfoy Manor. He'd been holding his breath for some unknown reason. There had always been the irrational thought that his father and his minions would burst through his door one day and throw him at the feet of their Lord Voldemort.

'_That day will come soon, if I don't do anything." _he thought bitterly.

Draco Malfoy was on his summer holidays, barely the 4th week in. His father had been quick to call him to his study to probe him about the year's events and for any information he could provide. Naturally Draco had ascertained the haughty emotionless mask he had worn almost everyday for the last 7 years. It was just _too_ easy now.

But there he was lying in the dark, heart thudding wildly against his chest, breaths coming quickly and palms shedding sweat onto his silk bed sheets.

What had happened to the 'Death eater in training' that was most commonly known as Draco Malfoy or even more commonly 'That bastard from Slytherin'?

It had all changed in his 4th year. The Triwizard Cup had opened new ambitions that he had never felt before in his life, these were different from the usual excelling in schoolwork or gaining the so heavily sought after praise from his father…he wanted it for himself. But Harry Potter had somehow been chosen as the _4th _Triwizard Champion and Draco's dreams of miraculously becoming one himself were dashed. Jealousy had taken over until Potter staggered from the Labyrinth dragging the cup in one had and Cedric Diggory's body in the other. The pain and suffering he saw that night changed him. This was not what he wanted to do in life, he decided to go against his fathers wishes and decline the offer of becoming a Deatheater. Not that he knew it yet.

In everyone's eyes his fate was decided.

Draco made a snap decision. '_I am NOT going to turn into that monster.' _He stood up and made his way to his large desk facing out at the stars which twinkled above him. His mind running through the words he knew he had to say in less that 24 hours time.

'_Maybe I could just spit in his face?" _he thought darkly to himself before sweeping gracefully onto the window seat.

* * *

Harry had woken up early; he was used to it after his many days and months of strenuous training. After swinging his warm feet from under the covers he stumbled across the room to retrieve his exercising clothes. He had finished his tale of another world late last night and was shown up to his new room by a beaming Remus. It was close to Sirius' but Harry didn't mind, the cutting pain had cooled over the years to a tiny ache, not exactly gone but at least not as ferocious. Harry had learnt after many hours of meditation that things happen for a reason; his godfather loved him with all his heart and vice-versa. The next time the two would meet would be in the realm of the dead. Sighing gently at these reminiscent thoughts Harry shrugged on a plain white shirt and some old tracksuit bottoms. Every morning at dawn he went running for an hour, then combat training for another two then a little time to rest. It was important to keep in top condition plus it was kind of fun. The sun was barely peaking from its cloudy bed, but the birds were up and loudly singing the glories of the day. The grass was damp and the house was still in that deathly quiet mode, nothing was moving and everyone was still deep in slumber. Smiling Harry picked up his warm jacket and made his way stealthily downstairs.

* * *

Draco stepped slowly down the grand marble staircase leading to the front hall, to which the dining room was adjoined. He took his time, because Malfoys never rushed. His deep silver eyes roaming the hallways, looking for signs, desperately trying to makes sense of _everything_. It was futile looking but he had this irrational fear, the need to search everywhere for an answer to his problems. But that would indeed never be found. Tonight he was to meet the Dark Lord, die or take the mark? Neither sounded too appealing really.

* * *

Harry was back at Diagon alley, although for completely different reasons. He was going to do some shopping! He had gone for a brief run and done his training before changing into a deep emerald set of stylish and obviously well-crafted robes. '_Well that's one of the freebies you get for being a High Mage…" _he smirked to himself, he was only 16 in this world though. His emerald eyes roamed the crowd, constantly alert yet relaxed at the same time. He stepped confidently through the meandering people; they seemed to sense his importance and parted quickly. No-one had thought that this was _the _Harry Potter! The news today had been "_Boy-who-lived, gone forever?_" The stupid article had even started going on about his love life! Speculating whether he had gotten some random girl at Hogwarts pregnant and they had eloped to Easter Island to raise their child to be the next Centaur Liaisons officer! He smiled at this thought, '_How stupid can they get?". _His boots thudded against the pavement until he was looking up at the white building of Gringotts. He walked up the steps and pushed open the heavy golden doors and stepped into the atrium. There were people everywhere, rushing around after goblins, queuing impatiently in front of large oak desks with wrinkled personnel even little children screaming for sweets. Harry calmly waited with the others in the queue, blanking out the infuriating idiot natter of most the brainless idiots surrounding them. They were discussing some 'woman next door' running off with the muggle postman in high pitched squeals. After what seemed like aeons Harry reached the front desk, a small round faced goblin glared down at him.

"Key." he commanded, Harry cleared his front and slid a business-like look on to his face,

"Excuse me, I am Harry Potter, I'm here to settle any paperwork or outstanding problems on the Potter and Black house accounts and real estates? I'm afraid I haven't been available until now."

The goblin looked slightly horrified at the manner he had spoken to such an important client, Mr Potter was wealthy, _very wealthy. _He smiled horribly at the important person,

"Oh Mr Potter we were not aware that you have returned safe and sound…" Harry interrupted him there,

"-and I would prefer it to stay that way" he said firmly, a serious glint in his eyes.

"No worries sir, no worries…now my Lord, a person of such esteem has the privilege of one-on-one service, Knagor here will be of your every assistance."

"Why thank you," smirked Harry, in this world the rich people ruled, it was funny to watch people run after you as if you were the dark lord himself!

He was quickly ushered into a small side chamber and settled into leather armchair. The afore mentioned goblin busied himself looking for his account details in a large cupboard. Eventually the small being reappeared holding a massive folder tied with a piece of yarn around the middle. Harry raised an eyebrow, sensing his question the goblin quickly answered,

"Lord Potter this is a record of your withdrawals, deposits and other things such as the lists of real estates you own and the contents of each vault. As you can see there is quite a lot of it to go through." he finished in his gruff voice.

"Ahh…" was all Harry could say, he was quite bewildered.

"Now down to business, shall we?" said Knagor professionally, eyeing the young man he opened the folder, "According to this you are the sole heir of both the Black and Potter estates, these involve a large amount of properties including the family manors, holiday home in Switzerland, Italy, Greece, India…"

Harry interrupted the goblin with a slight cough, "I am sorry, but at this time I do not wish to know where every house is" he smiled gently, "Although we can arrange a meeting for another time, at the moment I just want a broad idea of what I own."

"Very sir, you are in possession of 12 properties, 5 vaults - two of Potter House, two of Black House and one for your school supplies and so on. The gross amount in these accounts amounts to a considerable amount," he underlined a point on the parchment and slid it across to Harry, who promptly choked, "including interest accumulated over the last two decades of inactivity. There are also various pieces of furniture, books, painting, weapons, wands and other paraphernalia." The goblin smiled crookedly at Harry, "Well this amount seems understandable, both house were extremely well off in their own right, congratulations Mr Potter."

Numb from the shock of such _a lot _of money Harry sat still in his chair staring into space. '_Hmm…I didn't know Sirius was this rich!" _he thought randomly,

"Excuse me sir, but would you like to visit the vaults?" asked Knagor cautiously.

"No thank you, not yet…I don't suppose there is a system for the use of my account in the muggle world?" An idea had just popped into his head,

"Yes sir, there is a card system. When you make a transaction the muggle will swipe the card thinking it is a typical credit card, do you know what I mean sir?"

Harry nodded, gesturing for the goblin to continue,

"Well a specially designed Gringotts machine will pick up the transaction, and then will have the money sent to the vendor. Would you like this service?"

"Yes I believe it will be very helpful, thank you,"

Again the goblin rummaged through the cupboard and found the appropriate forms.

"Sign here please and it shall be running in an hour or so." said Knagor, handing Harry the form and small plastic card exactly the same as any other but with a small barely distinguishable Gringotts logo on the left corner.

Harry signed his name and pressed his thumb to the parchment, the wizarding methods of sealing a pact. A small flash and a crest appeared, on it a sword and wand were crossed below a phoenix in mid flight with an emerald serpent wrapped around its breast. There was a simple white border but a black background. It was a strange mixture of the Black and Potter house emblem.

Fifteen minutes later Harry was on the street again, he was itching to do some shopping. He decided that his first stop should by Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He pushed the door open and winced at the tinkling of a bell overhead, announcing his presence in the shop. A large woman bustled over to him with lots of need pinned to her arms and front for quick access. Her eyes were beady and seemed to be watching Harry squirm uncomfortably. Her nimble hands were clutching a few rolls of a shimmering cloth.

"How may I help you today sir?" she said cheerfully,

"I would like to buy…umm four Hogwarts robes with the Gryffindor crest, four day wear robes of dark colours, two pairs of training robes and two pairs of dress robes."

"Oh my dear, that's a lot, lets get you measured up shall we!" she blustered summoning a stool to her side and motioning for Harry to climb upon it.

"The Hogwarts robes are simple, but what fabric and colours do you want your everyday robes in?"

"I was thinking deep emerald, dark blue, dark red and a black set." he said feeling camper by the minute,

"That would suit you honey…" muttered the woman through a mouthful of pins.

"Uh..thanks…"

* * *

Half an hour later Harry staggered into the street. He had finally escape after charging the robes to his account and also purchasing a few scarves, gloves, well made shoes and casual shoes. Not to forget socks! To make up for his stressful ordeal he walked into the Quidditch supplies shop. Again a bell tinkle but no-one came running up to him, instead a teenage boy waved from the counter. The air smelt of polished wood and beeswax. Smiling to himself Harry ambled down the aisles stroking the handle of the various broomsticks hanging on the wall. After a while he picked up a new pair of keeper's gloves for Ron, chaser wrist-guards for Ginny and a broom servicing kit for himself, also an Ireland National Team poster. He'd become quite a fan since the world cup! Walking up to the till he set the products down onto the counter, flashing a smile at the boy. The teenager asked amiably,

"So you like the Irish team. Did you see them at the World Cup a few years back? They were amazing!"

"I was there with my friends and family, in the top box. I really admired Krum's seeker skill though; he did a fantastic Wronski Feint!"

After a few minutes of light chatter Harry paid and left for the shop. He was glad that people still had the ability to be cheerful, even talk about Quidditch! Smiling happily he strode down the street in search of his next purchase.

* * *

Draco was kneeling on the cold stone floor, his head dropped to his chest and his breathing haggard. There was a woman moaning in pain from beside him. His mother. He had refused the mark vocally to Voldemort, one of the bravest things he'd done in his life.

'_Probably the influence of those stupid Gryffindors" _

He didn't know that his father had been murdered by the Dark Lord a few hours before. He had failed to find the Potter boy again and had outlived his usefulness. Voldemort knew he was alive, he could feel it, but he didn't know where he was! The stupid Malfoy heir had said clearly to him not half an hour ago, "_I will not join you." _Voldemort smirked; the idiot had just signed the death contract of himself and his mother. Not before some of his men had fun with her though. Now Narcissa lay panting on the dirty floor brutally tortured and raped, her life force was sipping gradually away and her robes torn and bloody. Draco simply knelt. He had been tortured a few times already; blood seeped from ugly cuts on his face. His heart thudded as he heard his mother's slowing breathing, he longed to go to her and whisper comfort to her in that horrendous state. His palms were sweaty with fear and bones aching. Coldness swept over him causing his body to shudder. Suddenly the world went quiet and he heard a raspy voice, "I love you my son, you have done the right thing, I am proud…." then _she _wasn't breathing anymore…

'_Mother…I love you too.'_

Anguish and grief overwhelmed him, he was alone in the world and he already felt a gaping hole in his soul where his mother had resided. Anger flooded through him too.

"_That bastard took everything away from me, allowed those men to taint my mother, allowed her to die, and killed my father…"_

He shakily stood and looked into the Dark Lords eyes; blood was pounding in his head and muscles tight with fatigue and weariness.

"You bastard. You…" he paused trying to find the appropriate insult; a small smirk graced his lips as he though of the thing that would anger him most, "You _mud blood!_" he spat. Roaring in fury Voldemort screamed at Draco, "I am going to kill you now, kiss goodbye to your precious mother whore, Draco!" raising his wand. Suddenly a figure stepped forward.

"I apologise for interrupting you my Lord, But I have a strange request of you to make."

"What Snape? If it is not good you shall pay for interrupting my fun" growled the Dark Lord slowly,

"I have known this boy since birth, I have had to pretend to love and care for the little brat" Snape muttered darkly, "I feel that another shock to the system is in order, another _painful _occurrence, I want to kill my idiot of a godson."

"Ahh…you are allowed this privilege for your many years of loyalty to me. I am aware how you detest the traitor. Proceed as you see fit" said Voldemort before settling back into his throne to watch the show.

Draco was terrified and hurt. He loved his godfather and he thought he was loved too. Severus Snape had been a decent father figure to him, leading and guiding him through his life- and now he was going to him.

Snape marched forward, a cold sadistic smirk plastered onto his face. He kicked Draco in the side harshly breaking a rib or two. Draco bit his lip refusing to cry out in excruciating pain.

"I finally have chance to get rid of the _Slytherin King! _Years of having to put up with your whines and ignorant attitude. Now you are rejecting my Lord and I will kill you for that." he said sneering, his eyes glittering. Snape swished round to face Draco. He glared at his potions professor and godfather but was shocked to see something else in his eyes other than hate. Snape raised a hand and wrapped it round Draco's throat, slightly squeezing his trachea. His hand was within the layers of his cloak slowly drawing his wand.

"_Trust me, _I have dreamt of this for years." The two disappeared in a flash of crimson light.

* * *

Harry had gotten home at around lunchtime to a full house of Order members and his friends. Ron and Ginny were in their make-shift common room, playing a ferocious game of wizarding chess. Ginny sat curled up in the one of the armchairs reading a spell book on the following year and Crookshanks lay upon the richly woven rug in front of a blazing fire. They sat enjoying each others company, chatting and discussing subjects varying from "Harry, what was in your training? Was it hard?" to "I love the potatoes at Hogwarts!" It was nearing dinnertime so the quartet made there way down the winding staircases of the mansion. Ron was grinning and flexing his fingers inside his new gloves and Hermione was engrossed in the new heavy transfiguration book Harry had bought her for an "I'm sorry I disappeared for nearly a month" present. The opened the heavy wooden door of the basement kitchen to find quite a large amount of people staying for dinner. People were chatting happily around the table s and Mrs Weasely was rushing around in an ugly frilly apron enchanting pots and pans to do her bidding. The smell of hot food wafted through the air making their mouths water. Taking a seat beside Tonks, he was soon pulled into a conversation about his Diagon Alley stunt.

"Harry, What was that? It was fantastic! Can't believe you managed to pull it off - and where did you learn to do the trick with the flames?"

Harry suddenly uncomfortable about his powers, licked his dry lips, "I used a mixture of martial arts, spell casting and pyreportation." he said simply.

"But you knocked out all those death eaters, with one spell! How'd you get that amount of power?" Tonks was looking at him with a mixture of awe and curiosity. Harry was about to answer when a loud bang rang through the kitchen. Reacting immediately Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it in the direction of the threat to find Severus Snape standing holding a battered and bloody Draco Malfoy by the throat with long strong fingers. Malfoy quickly fell to the ground blood smearing the stones. Everyone had been shouting questions, some had their wands out and had them pointed and some where just sitting dumbfounded. It went quiet as everyone took in the dying boy. Suddenly Snape shouted "HELP FOR GODS SAKE!" his hand trembling and face deathly pale.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, please leave review! x_


	4. Nature's Plans

_**Summary **- _A new prophesies of great power and a new alliance has been made many centuries ago. Now the five whom are the subject of this prophecy must learn of new friendships, love, sights and powers.

_**Pairings **- _I am going to keep with J.K Rowling plot of Harry and Ginny but the other 2 relationships in this story will be different to the books. There will be no slash.

_**Other Notes **- _This story will be hopefully novel length, I'm also looking for some lovely betas to make sure I don't make any painful grammatical or spelling mistakes! There will be various themes integrated in this fiction, Harry _will _be super powerful, but it will need work.

_**Blanket Disclaimer **- _I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or places. Only that which you do not recognise from the books is owned by me.

_**The Unknown Alliance - Chapter 4**_

Harry immediately rushed forward without thinking. He swept the deathly pale boy into his arms and stormed hi way out of the kitchen. Feet thudding up the stairs, the harsh breathing of Snape and the weak moaning of Malfoy was all could be heard as they made their way to Harry's room. Crashing through the door Harry swiftly placed the boy onto his bed raising a hand to halt anyone but Snape to come in.

"What happened to him? He has the smell of Voldemort's power?" asked Harry seriously, his eyes concerned and worried.

"Draco was meant to take the mark today…refused….Narcissa dead…raped…." gasped Snape as his stared at the body of his godson, Harry swiftly slapped him

"Snape I need details! I _will _be able to heal him if I know what happened to him!" commanded Harry

"He was under the Cruciatus three times, punched a few times, kicked an unknown amount in the chest, head, stomach area…then I…" Snape's voice cracked uncharacteristically, his eyes glittering in pain; "I broke a few ribs too…" he trailed off looking overwhelmed with guilt.

"Do not worry, im sure you had to do as was expected of you he wont blame you." said Harry urgently and as comforting as possible. Draco was slipping away, he could feel it.

"Now go. I will fetch you once I am finished." he told Snape.

"But you are not trained in the art of healing!" snapped Snape, suddenly thinking clearly for the welfare of his god-son.

"I have been away as you know, I can heal him, now get out so I can stop him from dying!" growled Harry,

The emotional potions master silently walked to the door, glancing back every few steps as if reluctant.

"Don't worry, I will take good care of him." said Harry, trying to soften the blow to Snape.

As the door swung shut Harry looked at the bloody mess of his arch nemesis.

"Oh hell."

He kneeled down and closed his emerald eyes, a blue light shone gently from his hands roaming above Draco Malfoy's body. Blood was pouring out from several wounds, his face and chest well steadily swelling and bruising. The situation was not good at all.

Harry began chanting, an ethereal light surrounding both bodies:

"sanescere integro medicinus salus

Je vous guéris tricote les os cassés mets ensemble

le sang en commun de perte que

vous vivrez

vous vivrez

la puissance j'ai chez moi je donne l'aide de vous

pour de mon corps fort

je donne l'individu cassé tu

sanescere integro medicinus salus"

After what seemed like day but may have only been a few hours Harry fell to the ground temporarily weakened by the powerful spell. He lay there for a few stolen minutes on the thick carpet then pushed himself up and made his way over to his wardrobe. Swinging open the mahogany door he rummaged around for a while in his potions store before finding a simple re-juvination potion. Taking two vials of the orange sparking liquid he crossed back over to the now sleeping boy.

Draco was healed.

"Draco, wake up…" nudged Harry, now feeling awkward not knowing what to say to the blond haired boy, "Draco I need you to take this…"

Draco stirred rumpling the silk sheets even more, slowly opening his heavy eyelids, when he saw who was standing over him he was immediately alert.

"Where the hell am I? And what are doing here!" he shouted,

"Snape brought you here, you were severely injured, I healed you and now I need you to take this potion" said Harry soothingly hoping to placate him,

"You healed me? You've been missing for weeks and you are trying to tell me this?" said Malfoy incredulously,

"I went away for a short time true, but I returned two days ago. You need to take this potion!" said Harry firmly,

"How do I know it's not poison?" said Malfoy suspiciously, a bit of the weakness from his recent ordeal seeping into his tone.

"Can't you recognise this potion? Look I'll even take it myself." Harry said exasperated, he handed the vial over to Draco who inspected it closely,

"Looks like a simple healing draft." Draco irritably snapped then flicked open the lid and swallowed the contents quickly. Harry did the same, happy at the warm sensation spreading through his limbs. He felt more energetic now, a sign that the potion had worked. A little more colour had appeared in Draco's already pale face too. The air was uncomfortable again, Harry shifted nervously and stood up, rearranging his cloak and swiftly moved his dislodged sword back round to its rightful place at his right hip. Draco stared openly at this; Harry was not the boy who he'd last seen a few weeks earlier but a dangerous man. Now that he though about it he could feel the power rolling from Harry like a pyroclastic wave, it pulsed and reached out to him. His eyes had taken a serious glint mixed in with the friendship and kindliness.

"I am going to go and get Snape now, you should be okay after a few hours sleep." said Harry,

Draco nodded to indicate he was listening.

"You were severely injured, so take it easy for a while."

Another nod.

"ok, well see you later."

Harry swept from the room and Draco could hear footsteps ringing all the way down the hall. He looked around the unfamiliar room. There was a large Hogwarts-style trunk sitting at the end of the bed but he couldn't see whom it belonged to. A few pictures were scattered about, Remus Lupin laughing happily with his arm around the shoulders of a 14 year Harry, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger bickering one day at school, Harry grinning with his stupid pet owl on his shoulder…actually the owl was quite nice, looked intelligent. Draco's eyes rested on a final frame sitting upon the chest of drawers beside the bed. Sirius Black, James Potter (by the looks of it), Remus Lupin and Lily Potter.

"Why would Potter want a picture of Black beside his bed?" murmured Draco softly.

The heavy door swung open once again and Draco saw the familiar black eyes of his god-father standing above him. Inside he was muttering nervously about what had happened not even a day ago. On the outside he was composed as possible.

"Draco, I am sorry…" Snape started, he paused then pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down.

"You were rash and uncharacteristically brave," sighed Snape, "But I am proud of you. I honesty didn't thin you were going to take it, You are too intelligent to bind yourself to a life of servitude and pain."

Draco hung his head unsure of what to say in such a touching moment.

"Your mother gave her life for her cause; she died as I knew her many years ago. Strong and stubborn" Snape smiled, looking into the far off distance of the past.

"Do you understand what happened near the end of your time there?" he asked Draco suddenly, turning so his black eyes shone into silver.

"No I don't really sir." said Draco quietly. Snape's shoulders stiffened, "Please do not call me sir, and I am more to you than a professor, am I not?"

"You are." said Draco even more quietly.

"It is because you are like a son to me I started a chain of events that may be irretrievable. Did you know that I was the traitor amongst the ranks, a spy for the 'light' side?"

"No…"

"I have been for many years. My loyalty is unwavering to Dumbledore for reasons you shall not know now. They are parts of my past I'd rather keep to myself. But I knew I could not let you die Draco, but I couldn't think of anyway to prevent it, apart from pretending to do it myself. I am sorry if I alarmed you, I am sorry for hurting you so, but you have to understand that there was no other way…" Snape looked strangely desperate, as if all he needed in the world was for Draco to forgive him for his façade.

"Severus…" murmured Draco, "I know now that you will not harm me, you have saved my life and I thank you. You know you have been what Lucius…" Draco paused, unsure how to go on, "You were a father to me all those years." The mutual love hung in the air but remained unsaid.

Snape placed a hand on Draco's shoulder happy that their relationship was not damaged beyond repair but strengthened. He placed his cool mask upon his face again and muttered a simple goodbye.

"Rest now Draco, I will send some food up in half an hour."

(page break)

Snape strode into the kitchen, cloak billowing behind him and his face twisted into his usual smirk. He pulled out one of the rough wooden chairs and sat down. Ignoring all the stares he was getting from the others he pulled a cup of coffee towards him.

Hermione looked scared to see the potions master act so calmly, Ron just gawped and Harry watched for any signs of Snape explaining what had happened. After about 5 minutes of the tense atmosphere Harry cleared his throat.

"Um…Professor Snape, may I ask why you brought Draco here near dead?" he said nervously, even after his years away Snape still made him feel like a little boy caught eating forbidden cookies,

"Simply because he refused the Mark, became severely injured and I used my emergency port key." said Snape sharply, ignoring their shocked faces. He stood again,

"I will be at Hogwarts for a short time informing Dumbledore of the recent events, send Mr Malfoy food up in a short time." Snape said before throwing a handful of glittery green powder in to the fire and disappearing in a swirl of emerald flames.

Hermione spoke up, "Do you realise that Snape has just shown himself to be a spy!" she muttered nervously, "How will we know what You-know-who is up to!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe we could send him back in?" pondered Ron aloud,

"But that would get him killed Ron! Honestly!"

"Maybe we could just let me do it…" muttered Harry into a cup of tea.

Silence rang through the kitchen.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Hermione made her way up to Harry's room with a tray laden with chicken soup, fresh bread and hot tea. She knocked gently on the door and heard a soft yet upper-class voice call her through. She pushed it open with her shoulder and glanced around the room, grinning at the many pictures Harry had scattered around the place.

"Hello Granger." said Draco coldly.

"Malfoy."

"What a nice surprise…"

"I'm sure it is, here's some food as Snape promised, anything else you want?"

He looked at her, for the first time in 6 years he realised that' she was in fact a girl. A girl with wavy shiny brown hair and honey colour eyes, Without the bulky robes she had a slim yet curvy figure and very few blemishes. He was dumb-founded. A muggle-born was that good looking?

"Malfoy? I said do you want anything more?" Hermione interrupted his internal conversation,

"Yes I would like you to answer a few of my questions." he said after mentally shaking himself.

"OK…" replied Hermione as if he was in primary 1,

"Well firstly, where am I?" asked Draco waving his hand around to emphasise his confusion,

"You are in Harry's house, he inherited it when Sirius died, and it's also the head quarters for the Order of the Phoenix"

"Hmmm, the escaped convict…" murmured Draco,

"No actually innocent man, he was betrayed by Peter Pettigrew!" snapped Hermione

_Wow she gets kinda angry _thought Draco

"Ok ok! He's _innocent_! So im staying in Potter's house! Damn."

"Yes basically."

"Where did Potter get so powerful?"

"You are going to have to ask him."

"How long will I stay here for?"

"Ask Dumbledore"

"You can go now" said Draco loftily and turning his attention to the hot food.

Hermione looked shocked at the dismissal but pushed it to the side and strode from the room; she was half way down the hall when she heard Malfoy shout a muffled "Thank you." from the room.

(flashback)

Harry had been training for a few months now; he was sore, exhausted but fuller of life than he had ever felt. The young boy crouched low to the ground in a small dank and dark cave. Light was struggling from a far off distance, desperately trying to provide illumination. Heavy boots grated against the gravel as Harry swivelled round, the toes of his left foot extended behind his body and his right foot resting flat on the ground. Perspiration dripped from his dusty forehead as he waits patiently. His hands were stretched out in the typical combat position, reaching out into the engulfing darkness. A dark silk blindfold hid his bright emerald eyes from view. Abruptly from the silence a silver knife sliced through the air, Harry side stepped it and swung around to meet the offending blade. A shift in the air told Harry that his attacker was moving backwards for another attack. He swung his leg low and swept the man from his feet then flip backwards landing catlike on his feet. He twirled his own silver sword in his hands, the blade cutting through the air with a miniscule noise. Harry was giving his attacker a clue to his whereabouts. Again he felt the movement from behind him and blocked the blade deftly with the sword in his left hand whilst twisting his right arm around the assailants and jerking sharply causing a loud crack to ring horribly off the wall of the cave. A muffled gasp escaped his lips and Harry smirked. Jumping into the air again Harry did not land. He lay against the ceiling waiting for his confused attacker to pass underneath him. As soon as he did that Harry swung his upper body down and wrapped a dagger around his throat. Dropping to the ground Harry swiftly pulled off his blindfold and called into the darkness. The smell of blood made his senses twitch.

"Master Sanyus, I think it is best if you find more capable sparring partners, this one appears to be dead." The darkness could almost feel his euphoric smirk. Of course it had been easy, too easy, but Harry was a natural born Mage. The most godlike creatures known to earth. Death defying speed, accuracy and strength they are unbeatable in hand combat but in magic they are the higher council. Those who is so much in tune with magic they almost become it themselves.  
A voice came from the shadows, "Perhaps you are right Apprentice, but you understand that I have much more up my sleeves than you may have considered."

Daylight flooded the chamber and Harry saw his instructor standing before him, looking amused yet stern.

"Some things you have not yet encountered."

* * *

It had been about a week since Draco's arrival. Ron had been grumbling continuously until Molly Weasely gave him a thorough talking to. Harry had made his peace with Draco easily, maybe it was through the healing of his ex-arch enemy, but friendship now came naturally to the two boys.

"_Hello Potter" Draco Malfoy was standing beside him in a black crisp robe, he joined Harry in looking over the roof tops of London during the mysterious twilight hours, The red beams were glancing off windows far in the distance making the sky looks as if someone had spilt blood over it.  
"Hello Draco, please call me Harry, it is a bit inconvenient for formalities do you not think?" said Harry slightly annoyed_

"_That's what I was wanting to talking to you about Pott-Harry," started Draco, briskly with only a twinge of reluctance, "The House of Malfoy owes you a debt for saving the last of its line. I am offering you this now and if you accept it I will be… indebted to you" he finished then gulped. It was rather strange having two boys who spent years hating each other having a life debt settle upon their shoulders._

_Harry sighed, "I will take you word as I know it is in the interest of your honour that I accept your pledge, but we shall not be bitter rivals over such thing a our parentage when there is war, sorrow and death surrounding us. Understand?"_

"_I understand, I know what it feels like now, to lose one that is part of you…" Draco trailed off again, "I miss her so much…"_

"_I know Draco, I know…" murmured Harry._

From that time on Harry and Draco spent quite a lot together, not necessarily speaking but just taking in each others company. Draco slowly opened up from the cold exterior and would randomly say something small about his beloved lost mother. Ron managed a few times to get over his deep suspicion and talk a little awkwardly about Quidditch. Hermione and Draco would sometimes be seen in the library working quietly on some assignment. Ginny would smile at him over the table but otherwise keep to Hermione. He moved out of Harry's room into the one next door, Snape had retrieved some of his belongings from Malfoy Manor. The house had been quiet despite the amount of people now residing within its walls. Harry decided it was time for a group trip, to get aware from the impending war. He dressed in an emerald robe typical of the Mage style, strapped on his weapons around his waist, ankles, wrists and chest and finally picked up his credit card and money pouch. He decided to shock the rest so he pyreported down the kitchen in a whirl of red flames.

"Bloody hell Harry! You nearly gave us all a heart attack!" exclaimed Ron through a mouthful of toast, theatrically clutching his heart. Draco had an eyebrow raised but otherwise didn't look too freaked out. Hermione was still gasping for air,

"Harry I thought the kitchen had just got on fire…!"

"Harry, what _was _that?" asked Ginny with a smirk on her face

"It is one of my ways of travelling" said Harry before plonking himself down on the seat. "It turns out I have it 'cos im an elemental, took me a while to get used to it though! The amount of times I singed my eyebrows off!" Everyone chuckled good naturedly into their cereal.

Draco glanced over at Hermione. _I wonder what she thinks of me now, I've been making an effort at least, and Malfoy's never do that!_

"Ok We are going on a trip today, no questions it's a surprise ok?"

Harry heard a chorus of excited "oks" echoe throughout the kitchen.

"I'll be right back I just have to go tell Mrs Weasely" said Harry before standing up and pyreporting out of the kitchen.

"Where do you think he's taking us?" asked Draco to no-one in particular,

"Probably somewhere random knowing Harry" snickered Ron, "He can't do anything normal, look at that pieportation -"

Hermione interrupted primly from the newspaper she was reading, "Pyreportation Ron! For goodness sakes, it's not even that hard!" Draco and Ginny settled back preparing for another Ron/Hermione argument, sharing a knowing glance between the two of them.

* * *

Hermione had seen Draco that first day at 12 Grimmauld Place and hadn't stopped thinking about him since. The group had found out eventually that Draco had to take the mark but instead defied the Dark Lord and even called him a mud-blood enraging him more. She couldn't understand, had he changed? It certainly seemed so, he was more quiet, less vocal about his beliefs, had even began speaking to them in a civilised manner. She couldn't get over his eyes, swirling pools of gray and silver, they changed with his mood. She could tell when he was sad because they were ice blue, as if his very soul were about to shatter into a million pieces, anger turned them a deadly black yet happiness turned them and electric blue which could light up the darkest of places. His hair was like Harry's, ruffled and messy but stylish. He had a handsome face and a surprisingly gentle nature, yet sarcasm and wit were his main attribute. Was it that the Draco Malfoy they had shared a school with was not in fact the true boy but the mirror image of Lucius Malfoy? She felt drawn by him, but couldn't help it no matter how much she struggled.

* * *

The group of five found themselves standing in the most random place possible. The edge of the Giant's Causeway in Ireland. The stepping stones of the ancient Irish giants during their bloody feud. Finn McCool, the Ulster warrior and commander of the king of Ireland's army's legacy lived on in this amazing geographical mutation. The blue sea was shimmering in the distance, reckless waves crashing against the hexagonal rock mounds. Great cliffs towered about the causeway it self like a commanding post.

Seagulls swooped overhead screeching for little bit of food, the bright sun shone above glancing off the ripples of the water. Beside a swimming pool sized rock pool everyone was gathered having a large picnic.

"Harry this is amazing! How ever did you think of it?" squealed Hermione happily as she looked to the horizon.

"Ireland is one of the most magical places in the world, we wizards and witches just don't take notice, and also it's isolated and calm. Something I think we can all enjoy." came the reply rather muffled through a piece of carrot cake.

Draco sat quietly with his legs curled up beside him as he watched a crab scuttle its way into the pool, unceremoniously dropping off a ledge.

"I think its beautiful." murmured Ginny as she looked around.

"Well just sit back and enjoy it. We are going back to Hogwarts in a few weeks' times and I'm sure this year won't be as _great _as last year…" said Harry sadly,

"I heard something about that" said Draco whose head had perked up at the mention of Hogwarts, "Something about the Ministry of Magic?"

"Yeah, Voldemort tricked Harry into thinking his god-father was in danger, so he went to rescue him, we got ambushed by a crowd of death eaters and Sirius died…." said Ron looking intently at his sandwich. His voice wavered slightly near the end.

"But don't worry about it, I've been away near 5 years, it isn't as…painful anymore, he died for a reason I know it." interrupted Harry forcing a smile on his face.

Sensing a time to change the subject Ginny piped up, "What are we going to do at Hogwarts though? The DA?"

"I would hope so! It was fantastic Harry!" enthused Hermione eyes bright with the prospect of learning.

"I was thinking something along the lines of…another defence club in school, but we could ask Dumbledore to make it public to those who want to join?"

"I like that idea" agreed Draco with Ron nodding beside him then getting distracted by a sticky bun,

"We could teach them proper battle defence, if we were to be honest and Hogwarts got attack they'd all be done for!"

"Well then that's agreed then, we can talk more in school, I want to go swimming now!" interrupted Ginny into the seriously conversation.

Harry transfigured everyone's clothes into swimwear and one by one they ran and jumped into the massive rock pool which reached a few meters deep in the middle. They swam, laughed and splashed each other until dusk. Draco bravely sneaked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her high into the air just to let go again, she landed in a flurry of screaming and water!

"Mr Draco Malfoy, I will get you for that!" she screeched with a wide grin on her face. He swam quickly away, his hair hanging down soaking wet and with a dazzling smirk on his handsome face, Hermione stared a little at his body but caught herself quickly before it became obvious. _Damn teenage hormones!_

The got out eventually and walked up to the cliff top clutching fluffy white towels and holding on to each other for heat and comfort. Sitting in the long tufts of green grass they watched bundled together the great sun descend into the watery depths, illuminating the sky in heavenly colours. It wasn't hard to see why this place was considered a magical haven. The stars came out to shine upon them exalting in their growing friendship. The world was nurturing something that was bigger than a simple friendship; little did they know that the moments they spent together would decide the fate of the worlds. Surrounded by heavy blankets they fell asleep warm and comfortable under the velvet black sky.

Well that's me : ) please please please review, it would motivate me so much more!

Love ohmygawsh xxx


	5. A Lollypop and Torture

_**Summary **- _A new prophesies of great power and a new alliance has been made many centuries ago. Now the five whom are the subject of this prophecy must learn of new friendships, love, sights and powers.

_**Pairings **- _I am going to keep with J.K Rowling plot of Harry and Ginny but the other 2 relationships in this story will be different to the books. There will be no slash.

_**Other Notes **- _This story will be hopefully novel length, I'm also looking for some lovely betas to make sure I don't make any painful grammatical or spelling mistakes! There will be various themes integrated in this fiction, Harry _will _be super powerful, but it will need work.

_**Blanket Disclaimer **- _I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or places. Only that which you do not recognise from the books is owned by me.

_**The Unknown Alliance - Chapter 5  
**_

__

The light shone down from the heavens onto a small group of teenagers curled up upon a cliff top relishing in each others heat and company. Draco cracked a sleepy eye open and looked around. A seagull soared overhead cawing loudly for its dinner. He moved his left hand to push himself up and met soft grass between his fingers. Realising that they were still in Ireland Draco sighed and flopped back down with a thud. Ron was snoring loudly to the left of him, Harry mumbling in his sleep to his right. He rolled his eyes at the doggish antics of the pair. He was confused really; Draco couldn't understand why these people whom he'd been so nasty to for so long were suddenly willing to bring him into the group. He didn't know how to act around them, sometimes he'd be at best civil and sometimes he'd just revert to his bastardish self. Draco sighed again and sat up; stumbling a little he stood up and rearranged his black rumpled robes. Walking a small distance away he reached a boulder. He sat on it swiftly and winced as the coldness seeped through his robes. His thoughts turned to his deceased mother as he sat, wondering what could have been, how he could have saved her even what might have happened if Voldemort had never returned to the face of the world. He spat bitterly at the ground, before hanging his head in shame. _Mother I promise I will save you some how, I will do what you always wanted me to do._

* * *

Harry abruptly sat up at around 7am his senses on high alert. He stood swiftly and glanced around him. He found Draco sitting upon a little platform at the edge of the cliff. He seemed pretty absorbed in watching the birds swoop bravely through the air so Harry left him alone, Their friendship was still tentative, they didn't understand each other yet but still knew where their boundaries where and common courtesies. Therefore Harry decided to train a little until the others woke up. Strapping his daggers to his arms, weapons bandoleer around his chest and a dagger or two around his ankles, he set off quietly to a safe distance where flying weapons wouldn't accidentally impale his friends. Taking a combat position Harry closed his eyes and opening his senses. He could smell the grass under foot and the roaring sea. He could hear the whistling wind, the light snoring of Hermione and the squeak of a tiny chick upon the beach. Slicing the blade of his sword through the air Harry started a deadly dance. His body moved gracefully as he handled the weapon with expertise, weaving it through moves gently, slowly picking up speed until the blade was no longer visible except for a flash when the beaming sun reflected of the metal. Sweat beads running down his face Harry stopped and started stretching to make sure he wouldn't be sore the next day. Sliding the sword into the well oiled sheath he flicked his hand and a long bow and a quiver of arrows. The arrows had been a gift from elves that he'd met on one of his expeditions, he'd helped them slay a particularly nasty beast and they had given him those as a thank you token. The bow was made from spelled Elvin yew wood which caused it to be extremely fast and light. The arrows were made of the same tipped with dwarf made points and guided with a shimmering white feather. That of the innocent dove. With another flick of his hand Harry conjured various targets, stringing an arrow Harry practised his aim for a good hour, with each shot his muscles rippled underneath the loose fabric. Finished with non moving objects another movement of his hand made them move erratically around. Satisfied that he hadn't lost much skill Harry collected his arrows and banished the targets with a swish of an arm. He heard a soft clapping in the background. Spinning around with his long bow poised for a killing shot he paused when he saw that it was only Malfoy. Sighing he put away his long bow again,

"That was rather impressive if I must say so myself. It's a wonder where you accumulated all these skill" said Draco smoothly, an intense gaze fixing itself upon Harry. Harry shifted rather guiltily, he had told his friends of where he had gone, the people he had resided with but not much of what he had acquired in knowledge or skill. Draco's eyes held a question, one which Harry was not ready to tell. He would have the advantage if fewer people knew of what he was capable of. He held the stormy gray gaze for a few minutes.

"That is not for you to know just yet Draco" said Harry firmly. Draco nodded; he knew when he wouldn't find out anything new no matter how alluring it was to him. He could feel the power in Harry rolling off him in waves, sometimes it hit him and he'd feel a slight tingle. Sighing Draco realised that Harry was far from the goody-two shoed golden boy that he'd taunted at Hogwarts.

* * *

Soon after their encounter Draco watched as Harry roused the others from their comfortable sleep. Grimacing at the intelligible grumbles coming from the Weasley boy, he would never get used to the brash loud mouthed red-headed beacon. Ginny however in her sleepy stupor clasped onto Harry's robes and rolled over holding onto him. Snickers filled the air and Harry blushed gently and tried to rouse Ginny from her sleep. Once fully awake her cheeks turned red in horror at what she had done. Harry gave her an encouraging smile and promptly forgot the silly incident. They gathered themselves together and travelled home. As soon as their feet hit the hard wooden floor of 12 Grimmauld Place they could tell that something was wrong. Harry could hear the shrieks of Mrs Weasley sounding from the basement kitchen. Ron and Ginny simultaneously paled, they weren't the famous roars but wails of panic. Pounding feet could be heard above and the noise of the main fireplace flaring up could be heard every few seconds. Harry motioned for the rest of the group to follow him, all of them deftly avoiding the masked portrait of Sirius Black's furious mother. Angered mumbling could be heard from behind the moth-bitten curtains but Harry ignored it. They reached the kitchen to find the Weasely matriarch pale faced sitting with her head in her hands with a stern looking Mr Weasely rubbing her back comfortingly. 

"Don't worry darling, we have to go but I'm sure we'll be ok. It's only the beginning!" he said quietly, nodding in acknowledgement to the new arrivals.

"But how do we know, there's so much this family are risking sometimes I don't think my heart could take it if- if…" Molly trailed off and stared into her tea before noticing the presence of the others and looking up with a small smile on her face.

"Sorry dears…" she said lamely before going back to her staring. Mr Weasley brushed imaginary dust off his robes then said,

"Kids, there has been an attack on a large muggle and wizarding establishment just outside London, as we speak Order members are being deployed. Stay here and see if you can help with anything. If you have any knowledge on healing heal those who are port keyed back to here. St Mungo's may be too busy to deal with some."

"Dad? Are you going too?" asked Ginny quietly, a moment of silence hung in the air before his face turned grave,

"Yes Ginny, yes I am. But don't worry I'm sure we will be ok" he said, not much confidence in his words.

"But-" started Ron but His father raised a hand to silence him,

"You must understand that this is a war I have been involved with since long before your birth. I swore an allegiance to his side and I cannot stand by whilst our men are fighting. This is my part in the war and I must fulfil it. I must go soon." Everyone nodded in understand at his words.

"Mr Weasley, I am coming with you by the way." said Harry whilst checking he had all his weapons. He wasn't going to pass up a chance at taking out a few of those death eaters, it was practically dangling over his head! From the sounds of it Arthur was about to decline Harry but Molly beat him to it.

"What! Harry you are only a child! Seventeen years old or not you are too young to go onto that battlefield! Do you understand me?"

Harry's emerald eyes went dark and cold. Hermione and Ron stepped back in fear, pulling Draco and Ginny with them. Harry was truly an imposing figure with his dark green robes, black shaggy hair, square jaw line and a collection of weapons which would even make Snape cry in mercy. He spoke slowly and deeply, power ringing with every syllable and fire lighting in his eyes.

"I'm afraid I must defy you Molly Weasley. You cannot understand the training I have endured or the titles I have acquired. This is no large obstacle for me, as I have faced much more perilous situations. I am not the coddled child anymore and I wish that you should realise that. I have powers you have yet to see so please keep your judgement to yourself."

Molly nodded her tongue caught in her mouth. She sat down gently as if she was afraid of triggering some explosion. Harry just nodded to Arthur and strode out of the room.

Hermione murmured the thoughts of all those in the room,

"He has changed…"

* * *

Harry grabbed a handful of shimmering dust from the old pot on the fire place and threw it into the simple red flames. They shot up roaring emerald flames reaching out for Harry, he stepped into it. Harry remembering his past experiences with no great love pressed his arms to his sides and cleared his throat. 

"Meryton Town" he called out and in a swirl he was gone.

Stumbling out of a dusty grate somewhere in the town Harry quickly cast a few cleaning charms on himself and after a few minutes deliberation conjured a simple black mask to cover his face. It would be better if my true identity was hidden. I'm sure Voldemort wouldn't be happy to find that Harry Potter was now alive and well.

Harry's ears pricked to the sounds of screams a few buildings away. Following the terrified cry he sprinted through the semi broken door of the house he had arrived in. Huge plumes of smoke drifted into the summer sky, blocking out the sunshine and casting the town into a daytime darkness. Fires roared everywhere and the Dark Mark twinkled engagingly above their heads. Dust fell, choking and suffocating those who were lucky enough to be still alive, blooded stained the concrete and Harry spotted some mutilated bodies nearby. He could hear cackles of glee mixing with the shrieks and whimpers of pain and suffering. Harry growled, his teeth bared. He smoothly transformed into an impressive black panther. His emerald eyes still shining in the artificial night and his scar upon his front left paw. His black coats shone brightly. Harry sniffed lightly and picked out the smell of live blood nearby. Flexing his muscles in his powerful legs Harry bolted towards the smell, seeing a pair of death-eaters surrounding a small girl and a woman Harry growled in anger. Those men were taunting them, building their fear until they tortured the defenceless women until they were released in death. He lunged at one of the masked men and ripped out his Achilles tendon with his sharp fangs. A blood curdling scream erupted from the death-eaters mouth before he dropped to the ground writhing in indescribable pain. His face twisted in agony. Blood pouring from his wound he would die in a few minutes. The other man had turned his wand on Harry but his hands we shaking too much. The fear danced in his eyes as he took in the dangerously furious eyes of the panther. It started to circle him a low growl emitting from the caverns of his throat. Trembles started up in the man's legs and travelled up to his stomach. He could barely stand as the fear swallowed him, rendering him unable to take any action. He watched in terror as the panther turned into a man, with those same haunting emerald eyes shining through a dark mask.

Shit.

That was the last thing to chase its way through the death-eaters mind before Harry unleashed a final blow to his throat. Snapping the spinal cord in one smooth action. Tiny sounds of whimpering could be heard from the corner of the darkened alleyway. Harry looked round to see the mud caked woman try to shuffle the little girl behind her. He looked at her, his eyes softening. She looked fearfully up at him and Harry realised that they thought he was going to kill them too.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you" he said softly, reaching out a hand gently, "I'm on your side, please don't be afraid I'll get you too safety ok?"

The woman nodded but didn't accept his offer of assistance, with a little scuffle she pulled herself to her feet then picked up the trembling little girl. Harry's heart went out to them; their hair was caked with dust and dirt. Their muddy faces marred by cuts and tear tracks. The little girl curled herself into the woman's arms, little brown eyes peering out at him. With a flick of his hand he produced a little red lolly-pop and held it out for the little girl. He had found that little children were an amazing judge of character and were also extremely forgiving in most circumstances. He smiled at her and he saw another pulling at the corners of her lips. She reached out a little hand and grasped the lolly with tiny fingers.

"Now, you keep that for later ok?" he said soothingly to the little girl. She nodded slightly her eyes still peering unnervingly at him. He addressed the woman holding her,

"Make your way to the outskirts of the town, there will be stations set up. There will be people there to help you. Good luck, I must go now." he said quickly snapping out of his doting demeanour.

"Thank you, you saved my daughter and I…." started the woman gratitude filled her weary eyes,

"Go! There is not time! Please make haste!" he said urgently, the woman nodded before setting off.

Harry transformed into his panther form again. Smelling the air. It was quieter now, not as many screams. Harry wondered at that, it was a large and the attack was barely initiated. The death-eaters had been merely scaring the inhabitants before hand. Smelling a large amount of humans near the town centre Harry set off at an awesome pace. He leapt gracefully over a fallen timber and dodged some roaring flames. He could see the square ahead and a multitude of black cloaks in the centre. Suddenly the smell of a werewolf hit his sense and Harry diverted his path. Spotting his father's school friend crouched in the shadows he padded silently beside him. Transforming back into himself he crouched beside him.

"So Harry you've decided to join us." muttered Remus, Harry grimaced unsure of what that statement hid. He knew that the werewolf had smelt him probably metres away.

"Yes I decided that you could do with my help…" he started,

"Well that I cannot deny, from what I have seen you are a very formidable opponent. But be careful, If you were to perish here I would lose much more than an ally." said Remus in hushed tones, turning to look Harry in the eyes, barely restrained emotion danced in the amber orbs. Harry met them, speaking quickly yet reassuringly,

"Nothing in this world will take me from you Remus, I promise."

Remus seemed satisfied with that answer, "And neither will it take me. But at the moment we have a slight situation on out hands. There are a group of 26 DE's encircling the remaining members of the town in the square just to your left. We have Order members positioned around the square but we haven't thought of a way of distracting them long enough to port key the people outta here!"

"How many Order Members?" demanded Harry briskly, an idea forming rapidly in his mind?

"A mere 16. We couldn't pull some of the ministry members as they were at work and Fudge is still convinced that all this 'coincidental' attack is the cause of Dumbledore. We are in extreme trouble." he said gravely

"Ok relay to the others that I'm going to be the decoy. As soon as I get their attention evacuate those who are in trouble, do you understand me?" said Harry determined, Remus nodded reluctantly knowing that Harry knew what he was doing. He quickly relayed the message in hushed whispers through a muggle-style headset in his ear.

"Wolf position H -"

As Remus was doing that Harry was taking in his surroundings. Around the square were many blazing fires, weaving their way through the gutted houses. A fountain was still happily spouting water jets high into the sky beside them. Car lay turned onto their sides like tin cans around the rounds. His eyes sharpened and he could make out figures in the shadows nearby. Must be the other members.

The only sounds ringing through the area were muffled screams and whimpers intertwining with the gleeful shouts of the death-eaters. They were hollering brashly and ignorantly, sure of their victory and had let their guard down. That was their first mistake. Obviously Voldemort hadn't sent any DE's of importance or of great skill, for they would have been much more cautious and efficient. Harry smirked, not unlike his Slytherin counterpart. Counting slowly under his breath from 10 to 1 Harry stood quietly, softening the sounds of his feet, letting red flames lick up his torso and spread to his arms. He loved it when he could use his elemental powers, also allowed for great dramatic effect. He was standing in the centre of the square and yet no-one had noticed him. Moving swiftly into combat position Harry raised his arms, the flames licking down and engulfing his hands. He smiled at the warming effect but he was otherwise unharmed.

Summoning up the anger caused by the riots, he shouted over the din of the taunts.

"Um…sorry to disturb you during your playtime -" he started, grinning inwardly at the horrified expressions upon the faces of those addressed.

"But you seem to have forgotten something…." he continued low and and dangerously, nearly coming out as a feral growl.

"Me."

* * *

_**So there ya go : ) a teeny cliffy. Just cos Harry promised blah blah blah doesn't mean he cant get his but kicked! Oh well. ****PLEASE REVIEW! ** I had like 400 hits for this story but only 4 reviews. You are gonna make me cry if you guys don't review! Lol_

_**Love ohmygawsh**_


	6. Titles, Battles and Goblins

_**Summary **- _A new prophesies of great power and a new alliance has been made many centuries ago. Now the five whom are the subject of this prophecy must learn of new friendships, love, sights and powers.

_**Pairings **- _I am going to keep with J.K Rowling plot of Harry and Ginny but the other 2 relationships in this story will be different to the books. There will be no slash.

_**Other Notes **- _This story will be hopefully novel length, I'm also looking for some lovely betas to make sure I don't make any painful grammatical or spelling mistakes! There will be various themes integrated in this fiction, Harry _will _be super powerful, but it will need work.

_**Blanket Disclaimer **- _I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or places. Only that which you do not recognise from the books is owned by me.

_**The Unknown Alliance – Chapter 6**_

"But you seem to have forgotten something…." he continued low and and dangerously, nearly coming out as a feral growl.

"Me."

The town went silent. A gust of wind blew the trees nearby breaking the silence with a beautiful rustling sound of nature mixing with the rush of water from the nearby fountain. Harry quickly pushed forward his hands, causing his palms to face out from his body, and moved the slowly circling his body/ A pulsing gray light flared in his hands simultaneously encasing himself and the death-eaters in a tomb-like shield. Moving his let foot forward Harry slipped into a formidable battle stance. Ahead the death-eaters whispered to each other through clenched teeth, their hearts beating a mile a minute in fear. They knew they should have nothing to fear but this boy scared them. The shield itself had proven his power. Even Remus gasped at the murderous countenance of Harry, his eyes were burning ferocious emerald, his pitch black hair contrasting sharply with his deathly pale skin. His rich green robes giving him an unmistakable ambiance of wealth and aristocracy whilst his glowing palms were a strong indication of the power the boy wielded. Not to mention the fire licking his un-harmed body. He looked like a daemon rising from the underworld.

The street lamps flickered desperately before plunging the violent street into impenetrable darkness. Shrill screams followed from the terrified citizens huddled a few meters behind the death-eaters. Harry swore at his forgetfulness and quickly muttered a few words under his breath and at his command the shield encompassed those few remaining in the firing range. The death-eaters had seemed to gather some courage as they were cackling as they advanced menacingly towards Harry, raising their gleaming wands held in white gloved hands. The spread out into a horseshoe shape. Harry stayed perfectly still, he had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

"I think you will regret interrupting our play-time" growled one of the masked men. The voice seemed familiar to Harry but he dismissed it. He heard a rapid count,

"One, two, THREE!" roared a man to his left and almost immediately torrents of freezing water rushed out in a extinguishing wave towards Harry. Time seemed to slow down as he vaulted himself over the crawling wave and landed a few meters behind the death-eaters. He hadn't even needed to use magic. He smirked as the water hit the tarmac, steam rising from the spot he had once stood. Roars echoed from the death-eater's mouths as they realised he had missed their attack.

"I'm sure after all that hard work you'd like to sit by the _fire _and warm up a little" sneered Harry, his voice drifting to the death-eaters who only turned in time to see Harry push out his hands and a furious blast of blue flames engulf their bodies. Some who were quick thinking brought up a quick shield but still managed to become slightly crispy. Only 8 remained. The rest incinerated just moments before. A death eater who was possibly the most skilled out of the bunch, mirrored Harry's stance. Fury burning in his eyes he levitated the over-turned car and sent it plummeting towards the fragile body of the mere sixteen year old. Harry swatted it aside, sending it catapulting into the side of a nearby building. An sickening crunch echoed in the pause as the death-eater stared at the now obliterated car and wall.

"Not good enough." he simply growled before lashing out with inhuman speed and shattering both knees of his opponents. Screaming and flailing as he hit the ground, clutching his bloody leg, one more death-eater fell as Harry twitched a finger and bound him with sky blue ropes. The other seven in a panic started firing countless curses. Remus watched in avid fascination as Harry at a leisurely, confident and almost obnoxious speed walked towards each man, dodging the beams of light somehow and taking them down with brutal and amazing accuracy. The last man standing tried to run, he got about 20 metres before he found Harry standing before him.

"Bu-But how?" he stammered, curiosity over-whelming him. Harry smiled almost gently,

"When you wake up, you will tell your master that the _Son of the P__roeliator _has returned He will know what you mean." he whispered before the remaining death-eater crumpled to the ground in a profound faint. Harry killed the aura shining around him and walked off towards Remus. It was time to clean up this mess.

* * *

Remus legs shook as he lifted himself from his hiding place, hurried whispers were being transmitted over the radio in his ear as his comrades discussed the spectacle they had just witness. It was almost impossible. '_Harry can't be that powerful...' _thought the werewolf as he blinked in the now illuminated street.

"What the hell has happened?" he muttered.

* * *

A group of exhausted Order members stumbled into the kitchen covered from head to toe in dust, blood and grime. Lead by a strangely composed Harry Potter. Immediately Hermione ran at him and engulfed him in a massive hug. The teenage boy blushed slightly before easing her off him. Draco raised a hand from where he was drinking his coffee and Ron stood and gave him a pat on the back,

"Glad you are alright, mate" he gruffly said before sidling back to his space.

Mrs Weasley started fussing over him until he submitted to her incessant worries and sat down for a bowl of warming stew.

"What happened?" she asked anxiously, fumbling with the ends of her pink and white stripped apron.

"We arrived and the death-eaters had started to infiltrate the town. We quickly round up the majority of them in the main square but we were out numbered. Harry here then took them on..." trailed off Mr Weasley, gazing at Harry with a mixture of awe and confusion.

"He managed to get them all." he said slowly and quietly.

"But darling, how? He's only a 16 year old boy!" exclaimed Molly as if Harry were not present.

Most of the Order were now staring at Harry. Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were surveying him sa if he were a fine piece of art. Feeling uncomfortable Harry announced awkwardly, "I'm..I'm going to bed...Night all."

He left the kitchen and almost immediately heard the stories begin to flourish. It would cause so much explanation and questions, something Harry didn't want to happen just yet. He cringed before heading upstairs to clean himself up a little.

* * *

The next morning he was receiving curious looks from almost everyone in Grimmauld Place. Harry could barely take so he decided the best thing would be to go check out some things in Diagon Alley. Leaving a note on the hallway table Harry stepped out into the dirty air of the backside of London. Sighing he apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. As usual Tom the barman stood in his pride of place behind the bar.

"Alright Harry!" he shouted over the crowd, waving slightly. Harry flicked up his hood in the hopes he wouldn't be noticed so easily and made his way over to the bald man.

"Morning Tom, How have you been?" he asked amiably,

"Not so bad lad, Not so bad. What brings you here at this time of the day? Most of the Hogwarts kid leave it to the mid afternoon!" he chuckled slightly at the vampirish sleeping habits of teenagers.

"I'm here on business. I was wondering if you could do me an important favour?" he asked gently, flashing a charming smile.

"Ai, Why wouldn't I? Name it!" cheerfully replied Tom before setting down the sparkling glass he had been polishing and leant in on his rough hands his ear cocked and eyes serious,

"The Dark Lord is on the rise again, I am sure you know that..." began Harry,

"Bad times it is Harry," agreed Tom softly

"Well if you could just keep an ear out for anything interesting which may pass through your doors I would be grateful" said Harry shooting a meaningful look at Tom.

"No problem." nodded Tome seriously,

"Thanks, Got to go Tom, Be In later" called Harry as he made his way to the back door.

Sighing in the sunlight Harry pressed his palm to the stones of the brick wall. Feeling for the magical signature he integrated his own into it and submitted a keyword aligned to his own.

"Enter." he commanded and the wall opened up. It saved remembering the combination of the wand tapping.

Diagon Alley was full of business on the sunny Wednesday, witches were dragging husbands and children hither and thither. Smells wafted through the air from the various food stalls lining the cobbled street and Harry's mouth watered. He made his way to the enormous white building of Gringotts, ignoring the enchanted warning in the entrance he entered the shining marble lobby. Walking up to the first free desk he was, he addressed the rather hairy goblin sitting behind it.

"Excuse but I would like to visit my vaults and have a meeting with a financial and real estate adviser." he said clearly.

The goblin looked up, looking disgruntled that he was interrupted from his work.

"I will assign you a goblin and you will be lead to a private room were you may discuss your financial and hereditary status in confidence" he said grumpily before pressing a button placed in the surface of the mahogany desk. A pudgy young-looking goblin appeared beside Harry.

"Please assist Lord Potter to a consultation room, Margoc" commanded the elder Goblin.

"Follow me sir" announced Margoc, Harry complied and soon they were walking through marble hallways to a small office richly furnished with fine wooden furniture and paintings. Settling himself in the seat Harry smiled as the small goblin climbed proudly onto a similarly designed chair.

"Morning Lord Potter, I will be your financial advisor for your accounts. Firstly we will do a test to find the full family tree and assets. It makes the process faster and I find it is also quite interesting for the client. Also this process binds the clients to his properties and vaults, a security measure. Will you like me to proceed?"

"Yes thank you, I find this quite interesting" said Harry with a smile, at the age of 16 he was already quite a business man. Margoc nodded before disappearing out of the door a short time and returning with a sheaf of parchment, a pin and a vial of deep purple liquid. Harry recognised the liquid as the _corpus anima argento _potion. A simple concoction designed to list the titles obtained, assets, skills and family of a particular person. Extremely helpful in will-readings and weddings.

"Lord, please prick your finger and let four drops fall to the center of the page."

Harry did as he was told, not noticing the sharpened metal piercing his skin. The crimson blood stained the page and Margoc dropped four drops of the _corpus anima argento _potion onto each of the corners. The parchment glowed as the blood separated it self once again into four droplets, each joining a corresponding corner and disappearing leaving no mark. An invisible hand began to scribe in emerald green ink identical to his eyes, Harry smiled at the personal touch. The Lord and the accountant sat back and began to discuss the ongoing events of the wizardly world whilst the potion did it's work. After around an hour it had finished. Harry pulled the parchment towards him and spied some interesting names, the names Ravenclaw and Gryffindor appeared early on in the script. Harry wasn't surprised at this at all. The Potters were a pure blood family so it would only be logical that they were related to one of the most prominent pure blood wizards and witches in history. There was a scattering of vampires, three werewolves and two dark lords. The tree ending with his name nestled beneath _Lilly Potter (Evans) _and _James Potter._ He smiled again at his parents names. Moving through the parchment he found the page listing his titles. He looked at the top three with no surpise. The third one was thought to be a myth to the wizardly world. But Harry knew differently.

Harry James Potter II :

Lord of Potter House

Lord of Black House

Lord Proeliator

Following those came a multitude of family names he had no recognition of. He said so to the goblin,

"Lord Potter you are a very famous wizard, loved my most. It is only natural that you would be named as the sole heir to some. Also there is the declining familial expansion in the last few hundred years within the wizard society therefore many families have amalgamated in a way causing more titles to be passed down through generations." Harry nodded in understanding. His eyes were distracted by the list of skill he was found to have. There were a fair few interesting ones but he was sure he knew all of them. His 12 years training had unveiled the majority of them. Moving onto the next list he surveyed the properties he owned around the world. _This will come in handy._

Rome

Dublin

Belfast

Auckland

Prague

London

Glasgow

Hogsmeade

Cornwall

Paris

New York

Switzerland

Normandy

Yorkshire

Buckinghamshire

The list went on. Harry gaped at it.

"Wh-which property is the largest? For example has a large estate and residence as well as being secure?" stammered Harry trying to focus his brain onto his original plan.

"That would be your estate in the French Alps. It is situated in a large valley hidden from the world with access only from the master of the lodgings" read Margoc from the records he had just extracted from a wooden cabinet.

"What condition is it in?" asked Harry curious about his new-found chateau.

"It is being maintained by house-elves my Lord, as if the majority of your properties except for the one of the London locations and a small house in the north of England."

"Thats good" said Harry mainly to himself. "Can you assign someone to restore and refurnish properties which are in need of updating? Or will I have to do that myself?"

"No, we can do that as well as hire you a full time over-seer of your assets."

"Thankyou, I have to go now. I will be in touch soon regarding some important matters"

"Yes sir."

Harry was soon escorted to the exit. Happy to be in the sunlight again Harry went and bout a tall glass of chocolate and vanilla ice cream and savoured it as he thought over his plans. It would be interesting indeed to see the reaction of the order.

* * *

Some hours later Harry arrived back at Grimmauld Place. He dropped off some of his purchases, changed from sweaty robes and grabbed his broom. He had just stepped into the roaring green fire as he turned to see a Weasley walking in and shout

"Harry! Where the hell are you disappearing to now!"

He laughed at who he now recognised as Ginny and waved cheekily back at her before being swept away to Hogsmeade.

He arrived and walked briskly up to the shining gates of Hogwarts. The school towered over the small village in all its splendour, the hundreds of windows glinting in the sunlight and towers majestically jutting out. He made it up to the front door of the renowned school before the massive oak doors creaked open and there was the headmaster looking quite curious.

"Harry, may I know what you are doing here for such an impromptu visit?" he asked, his voice rumbling within the aged throat and his eyes dimly twinkling. The 'greatest wizard' in the world was currently wearing an almost average green cloak with yellow bumblebees dotted over it.

"I am here to discuss our next step in the war, now may we go up to your office?"

"Of course follow me." said Albus, his curiosity peaked, what could Harry offer the Light? Where the reports true?

* * *

A bit of a boring chapter to establish a basis for the next and most progressive part of the story!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. The Citadel and The Escape

_**Summary **- _A new prophesies of great power and a new alliance has been made many centuries ago. Now the five whom are the subject of this prophecy must learn of new friendships, love, sights and powers.

_**Pairings **- _I am going to keep with J.K Rowling plot of Harry and Ginny but the other 2 relationships in this story will be different to the books. There will be no slash.

_**Other Notes **- _This story will be hopefully novel length, I'm also looking for some lovely betas to make sure I don't make any painful grammatical or spelling mistakes! There will be various themes integrated in this fiction, Harry _will _be super powerful, but it will need work.

_**Blanket Disclaimer **- _I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or places. Only that which you do not recognise from the books is owned by me.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

'**_Parseltongue'_**

_**The Unknown Alliance – Chapter 7  
**_

"I am here to discuss our next step in the war, now may we go up to your office?"

"Of course follow me." said Albus, his curiosity peaked, what could Harry offer the Light apart from his personal services?

Harry slid into a beautiful chair placed before Dumbledore's heavily ladened desk. He smirked at the blatant favoritism show by the ostentatiousness of the Gryffindor sword in the glass case. Idiot.

Dumbledore was getting curious. He had received reports just that morning that young Mr Potter had somehow managed to gain access to his vaults. I didn't think he'd have the wit to look. Dumbledore had purposely neglected to inform Harry of his fortune. A boy with money isn't a good thing, gets ideas of adventure and escape into his head. Something Dumbledore had attempted to quash out of Harry. Like it or not the boy was subject to the prophesy and it was vital to the light side that he participated in the final battle. My weapon To his great worry had seemed to gain a great deal of confidence in his little trip away, he had disappeared this morning and only yesterday obliterated a group of death-eaters. This isn't good at all. The last thing they needed was an overly powerful and ruthless wizard to kill Voldemort and then take his place. He must be kept safe where the Order can watch him.

Harry could sense Dumbledore's manipulative thoughts almost as if they were smacking him on the head. The headmaster shone a smile at Harry and said in his best grand-fatherly voice, "And what would this entail Harry?" It sickened and patronised Harry significantly, thankfully his mental shields were of such strength that his face betrayed none of his revulsion.

"I'm suggesting that you move your headquarters to more secure place. Somewhere Voldemort would never think to look." said Harry now picking his fingernails with a bored expression. This surprised Dumbledore quite a lot. Move? I put the extra wards up on Grimmauld Place myself, they are far more than adequate!

"I am afraid Harry-" smiled Dumbledore condescendingly, "that that will not be possible. The protection provided by the current HQ is secure, it would extremely difficult to breach. That is why you are to remain there for the rest of your holidays, it is for your own safety."

"Even if i offered training?" offered Harry feigning hope. "No not at all my boy, our members are extensively trained in the most important fields of magic. They are also more than adequately prepared for the war." replied Dumbledore, his eyes beginning to grow cold. Harry thought So thats why they can't fight themselves out of a milk bottle never mind a death eater attack.

"Is this your final answer then?" said Harry imploringly, "Yes, I'm sorry my boy." replied Dumbledore, his voice full of sadness. Harry didn't believe a bit of it. "Then I shall return to an ancestral home in France. As i recently discovered that I am the remaining Lord of two houses I seem to recall that that allows me to be emancipated. I will be making my own decisions now Dumbledore and if any of your Order interfere they will suffer the consequences." said Harry, his eyes stone cold.

"Can't I persuade you to do otherwise?" pleaded Dumbledore through his calm facade I can't lose track of this boy.

"You lost that power over me years ago." spat Harry before turning on his heel and leaving a very stunned headmaster sitting at his desk. A few minutes later Harry stormed through the heavy front doors of Hogwarts. It was completely an act. He knew that Dumbledore would reject him but it was imperative that he let the Order know where he stood. Over the years he had become a efficient manipulator. Using his last words to strike a panic into Dumbledore, he had ensured that the headmaster would be falling over his own feet to help Harry and get himself into the good books. Unfortunately he man could barely get over his egotistical attitudes blinded by the world's love for their leader and although several witness had boasted of Harry's powers, he simply wouldn't accept it. Harry knew this too well.

* * *

Ginny was on her feet the second Harry entered the living room. Ron, Draco and Hermione were scattered around the roaring fire enjoying the lethargy. Ron and Draco has just concurred their last chess match, surprisingly ending in a draw.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick!" roared Ginny in a remarkable imitation of her fiery mother. Harry reached her in seconds, swinging her around and clamping a strong hand over her mouth. She continued to mumble on furiously until she succumbed to the strong boy keeping her efficiently quiet.

"Shush! We have to hurry! Today I discovered I have a secure house in France and I plan on going their to live and train for the war. If you want you may come with me and prepare yourselves more than if you stayed here. We can get out of this makeshift prison and away from Dumbledore's manipulation, I'll explain everything if you say yes." whispered Harry quickly, watching them and the door simultaneously. Harry softened his hold on the slim build of Ginny, his heart racing at the intimate contact. He pushed it quickly to the back of his mind to focus on present events. Draco immediately answered, "Yes My Lord" with a smirk and motioned to the Black House signet ring. Harry forgot that Draco was a member of the family now. It was a really strange feeling.

Rolling her eyes Hermione answered, "You know that Ron and I will go anywhere with you." with an encouraging smile. Ginny nodded before asking hurriedly "What about Mum? Dumbledore?"

"He already knows I'm going but I'll be damned if i let you guys stay here any longer under his control. We can leave a note, your mum will surely not be too happy but she'll get over it. You'll be safer there than here."

"Well i think we are all going then." said Ginny anxiously, before smiling at Harry weakly.

"Good, now grab hold of my robes and hold on tight." commanded Harry after striding over to the mantelpiece and depositing a small silver envelope. In a second the whole group were engulfed by raging green flames and they disappeared. Simultaneously an alarm sounded through the halls of Grimmauld Place and the belongings of five teenagers faded out of sight.

* * *

Voldemort was furious. A group of his deatheaters had been mown down just hours before. Anger surged through him as he thought of the setback this incident had caused. Roaring, his mouth wide and eyes bulging he picked up a grovelling servant and through him to the ground with a sickening crunch.

"You will stop this man the next time you encounter him. Understood?" he bellowed, hearing a mumble of agreement from the fear-riddled man crouched on the floor he continued, "If you ever fail me again you shall face much worse consequences." he growl before casting a strong crucio upon the man. He was not a very happy man at all. Someone will pay and soon. This man was too much of a threat to his carefully laid plans and Voldemort would be damned if he would let a mere mortal mess them up.

Harry and the group appeared just outside a the entrance to massive castle nestled in the high mountains of France.

"Holy shit!" he heard Ron say to his left. He smirked, Well it is a good way to sum it up. The castle was massive. It had a multitude of large towers majestically rising from the black stone house. Thousands of windows glittered in the alpine sun and from the battlements Harry could make out the Potter and Black emblazons. The grounds wounds their way down through the giant valley filled with beautiful forests, lakes,waterfalls and sheer cliff faces. Effectively the chateau was situated in the middle of a wide valley bordered by two monumental mountains on either side. It was a breath-taking sight and a true show of wealth and splendour. Two polished doors framed by intricately carved stone swung open to reveal a tiny house-elf. It immediately prostrated itself before Harry,

"Master Potter! Tinky is glad that you are finally returning home!" it squeaked as its nose pressed to the ground. Harry coughed nervously at Hermione. She scowled before motioning for him to do something quickly.

"Well thank you." he mumbled unsettled at how intimidated he felt at Hermione's glare, "Could you take us to a comfortable room? I'm sure my friends are hungry but first we have we have much to talk about." he requested.

"Yes of course master! Follow Tinky right away!" squeaked the ecstatic house elf. As they were wandering through the halls of the castle Harry asked about his new home.

"Master Michelus Potter was the last of the line to reside here sir, that was in 1943 before he was killed in the Great Magical War. Through the wards on the castle it sank into obscurity, no other Potter returned until you sir. It cannot be found without expressed permission or accompaniment of the Master. Master Potter, you have great political power due to your lineage, also the house responds to your wish. It was built with a strong connection with the inhabitants" eloquently said the small being, Harry was surprised at the substantial vocabulary but he assumed it must have been more educated that the likes of Dobby.

"Is there anything I need to do as master of the house?" asked Harry intrigued by the responsibility and power he now held.

"Just a small ritual and over view of the progression of the house's well being" smile the small house-elf as it swiveled up from its lower stature.

"And how many of you kind are here?"

"Master there would be 43 sir." squeaked Tinky before swinging open a large set of chestnut doors to reveal a large study room with a large fireplace with a scattering of over-stuff chairs. The sat down quite uncomfortably, it was strange to say the least that this was all Harry's!

Finally Harry summed up the guts to ask quite a bold question for his standards, "Uh...why are you so..well spoken?" he asked pauing to word it better,

"Sir Most house-elves are educated if their Master is kind. Luckily I have a master of that calibre." smiled Tinky, Harry smiled back and asked his final question.

"Could you serve lunch in around an hour please Tinky" requested Harry.

"Yes sir." squeaked the house-elf before disappearing with a small pop.

Harry's friends had been almost silent on the journey to this enormous dining room, now they looked at him with curious and awed faces. He sighed and leant back in his chair clasping his hands together behind his head in a very relaxed position.

"I'm going to tell you what happened whilst I was away. Please listen until I've finished then I'll answer questions."

Ginny nodded as did the others, Ron swung his legs over the arm of his chair clearly to get more comfortable.

Harry breathed deeply, this would be strange recounting such an important time in his life to people so naive of the world. But he'd try.

"Well as you already know I disappeared this summer. It began with a vision I was getting from Voldemort, a family were being killed and tortured before my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it..." Harry spoke quickly and with a rather passive face as if the topic was still too painful for him. "I tried to help, I really did but it was too late. The last thing I remember is screaming and a lot of pain."

"Ouch" he heard from Hermione, he smiled at her humour. "Yeh it was really sore when I finally woke up! I was at a hidden citadel in the centre of the Atlantic Ocean, probably just above where Atlantis was situated. Now all that remains of it are countless legends and a few artifacts. I was at The Grand Order of Dicio, although curiously I found myself a couple of hundred years astray from my own time. I lived in a what they called the City of Poseidon in honour of the sea-god. But I believe that the island was actually once part of Atlantis. I had two masters, something like our own Head of Houses now. Master Sanyus and Lady Ianua oversaw my training for 4 brutal years. But they cared for me, saved my life and I became to love them like the family Voldemort took from me." Harry paused to look at the four shocked faces sitting in front of him. "I think I will allow you some questions now" he said amiably,

"What the hell..." said Ron faintly staring into space, Draco promptly smacked him upside the head.

"I must say I agree with my extraordinarily eloquent brother here." said Ginny faintly,

"So why were you there?" asked Draco boring into Harry with calculating silver eyes.

"Well it was a prophecy made thousands of years before hand...you really don't need to know that now." said Harry sounding truly sorry that the one thing requested of him he couldn't deliver.

"How much training did you do?" asked Hermione looking beyond curious. She looked as if she were about to launch herself at Harry.

"A lot." cringed Harry.

* * *

"Welcome Harry to your new home for the time-being." said Master Sanyus, Harry was perched at the end of his wooden bed. It had been a week since he had arrived in 1595 and he was being discharged from hospital today. All his magically inflicted wounds had healed spectacularly and Harry now felt more alive than he had for a long time. He smiled at his new teacher. "Thanks" e said simply, unsure of how to continue. Lady Ianua appeared by his side with a stern face, "Time to go Harry, we have to take you to your knew quarters." she said in a soft voice.

Promptly Harry was escorted through the massive citadel, it was really a small country living in a fantastically large castle with the countryside surrounding them. Shouts from black-smiths rang through the air mingling with the cries of new born babies and the smell of freshly baked bread. The castle was built cyclopean style with huge boulders making up the main walls. The main castle surrounded by a huge wall similar to the Great China Wall in size, soldiers patrolled the battlements day and night just in case a ship happened to appear at the horizon and discover them all. Thousands of years had passed since the citadel had been separated itself from the world, at that time there had been furious battles and bloodshed, hence the complex defense system. Where Harry now walked a rich red carpet squished under his unsteady feet as he stumbled after Sanyus and Ianua. Great tapestries hung upon the walls depicting various battles that Harry had never heard of. Working their way to the outer castle the three finally stopped at a mahogany door. Harry watched as Sanyus swung it open with a smirk on his face.

"Welcome Home" he smiled as Harry tried to take in the magnificent room. It was done in cream and forest green. The large bed shrouded by heavy curtains, stained glass doors leading out to a simple stone balcony. The room was decorated with emerald carpet and cream walls with barely noticeable furling leaves winding their way through it. Harry noticed a pile of large packages settled at the bottom of his new bed.

"What is in those?" he asked curiously,

"Your uniform and other things that will be necessary for your stay." said Ianua before pulling an armchair up beside the fireplace and sitting gracefully into it. He ripped off the brown paper to find covert body armour, two Sabre Tooth knives with blackened steel blade, long tsunami katana, a set of 12 piranha throwing stars, an Eagle 3 crossbow, a red oak Bo staff, and a black Kung Fu uniform. Harry stared at the pile of weapons he had now acquired. Holy Shit.

"You will be training with these weapons daily. Be prepared to wake up at dawn tomorrow for a run. I will be gaging your fitness. You will move onto more weapons after this and after those you shall begin your magical training." said Sanyus, his face growing serious. "You have new clothes in your wardrobe and all the utensils you need in the bathroom. But as you shall be staying here for quite a while we have decided to treat you." said Lady Ianua smiling whilst handing Harry a large black box. From it he pulled a slim line laptop and an mp3 player. He stared again, his pale face flushing,

"Th-thank you! But how? These shouldn't work around magic. Never mind be invented!" he stuttered, both his masters laughed at his shock.

"Ah but Tau-sin" began Sanyus using Harry's new title as apprentice, "you have much to learn of our skills, the manipulation of time and power is not out of our reach as it is in your world. Now sleep little one, you shall definitely have a busy day tomorrow." he said before placing a hand on the small of Lady Ianua's back and guiding her out of the room. Harry sat down to think a moment over today's events. It was slightly disconcerting to say the least to be at one moment a student of a magical school to being a student of a much more strange and powerful institute or country that handed him gifts and trained him to his potential. Shaking his head in disbelief Harry made his way over to his dresser and finally found a pair a black silk pyjamas. A bit luxurious he knew, but they were too comfortable to pass up on! Soon as his head hit the stuffed pillow he fell asleep thinking about sharp daggers and wielding swords.

* * *

Harry woke with a shock the next morning as a bucket of ice cold water splashed over him, running into his ears, eyes, and mouth. Scrabbling around his rolled out of bed hitting the ground with a heavy thud. His curtains were thrown back eliciting a sharp gasp of pain from Harry as his eyes adjusted to the morning light. He stood shakily, his pyjamas stuck to him unpleasantly, and reached for his glasses. His vision clearing he spotted a grinning Lady Ianua holding a small bucket of water. Wow she must be the sadistic one.

"Morning Tau-sin?" she asked still grinning manically at Harry's glaring eyes. "Morning!" chirped Sanyus from near the curtains. Harry just growled at him before stalking off towards the bathroom.

"Put on your heaviest jumper today Harry! It's pretty damn cold where we are going!" he heard Sanyus shout through the heavy door. Harry bared his teeth at his reflection in the mirror and began to brush his teeth.

Thirty minutes later Harry was being lead to the open air training area just on the highest point of the citadel. Harry was really really warm, sweat was dripping from his forehead and running into his eyes. I thought it would be cold! He thought bewildered. The reached the training plateau and to Harry's annoyance the sun was beaming down. He looked at Master Sanyus with another scowl which cause the esteemed member of the Dicio to chuckle.

"Surprise! Ok start running around the perimeter and see how long you can keep it up. This is a test of you endurance in harsh conditions." ordered Sanyus, his eyes gleaming. Harry set off, his mouth already screaming for refreshment. The sun beat down on his back as he panted, the heavy black sweater he had put on was slowly roasting him alive. I'm going to kill him! He thought full of revenge at Sanyus.

* * *

Four hundred years later met a Molly Weasley shrieking as she dashed into the now deserted room of Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN!"

* * *

_**  
**thanks for stopping by, please review  
_

_Ohmygawsh xoxox_


End file.
